Como Reconocer a un Nargle
by Akasha Lestrage Boom
Summary: Hermione esta confundida acerca de si esta o no enamorada, asi que le daran varias definiciones de lo que es... sera un Nargle?


_**Como reconocer a un Nargle**_

* * *

><p>-Hermione! Como puedes decir eso?- Le recrimino Ginny en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno<p>

-Shh! Ginny, haras que todos se enteren, aun no estoy segura-

-Como no vas a saber? Por favor! Eso lo sabe cualquier chica-

-Bueno… yo… no se de eso de acuerdo?- Ginny abrió grandemente sus ojos

-Tiene que ser una broma! Tu! No sabes algo?- dijo casi grtando

-Ginny para ya, esque; nunca pensé que tendría que estudiar algo acerca de eso- se sonrojo un poco mientras alguien escuchaba su pequeña discusión

-Que sucede señorita Grenger? Se encuentra bien?- pregunto McGonahall

-Si, lo estoy profesora- la chica Waesley rió un poco

-Hay algún chiste que desee contarme señorita Weasley?- Hermione le hizo señas para que no dijera nada mientras Ginny se seguía riendo, la profesora veía confusa la escena

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que gustan, iremos a mi oficina- las chicas se levantaron de su lugar y la siguieron hasta su oficina

-Tomen asiento- se colocaron frente a ella- Y bien? Cual es la razón de su risa señorita Weasley?-la chica aguanto la risa por un segundo, lo que molesto a la maestra de sobremanera –Le importaría decirme?-

-Profesora, es algo sin importancia se lo aseguro, podemos retirarnos?- pregunto Hermione, lo que le dio mas risa a Ginny –Para ya Ginny-

-Entonces usted sabe señorita Grenger? Le exigo me lo diga en este instante- la chica palideció –Si no lo dicen 50 puntos serán restados a Gryffindhor-

- Lo que sucede profesora McGonahall- dijo Ginny sonriendo- Es que…- Hermione le tapo la boca con sus manos y se volvió a sonrojar

-Señorita Granger, mi paciencia se agota, deje hablar a su compañera- bajo sus manos y se oculto tras su flequillo –Me pregunto que es de lo que hablan para hacer que se sonroje asi- Hermione enrojeció aun mas

-Lo que sucede, es que Hermione cree estar enamorada- la profesora se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrio

- Y porque es que no esta segura señorita Granger?-

-Es que… Lo que pasa… yo… yo no se nada del amor-

-Eso es todo el asunto? Oh querida, pensé que era algo mas grave que eso- se paro de su asiento

-Profesora, - pregunto Hermione- Que es el amor verdadero? Digo que se siente o como puedo reconocerlo?- la mujer enmudeció

-La verdad no se mucho de ese tema ya que solo una vez he estado enamorada, pero yo creo que el amor es un sentimiento hermoso, de pronto todo lo que conoces es incierto, lo que te sostiene ya no es la gravedad, si no el anhelo de estar con el ser amado, ser su todo, protegerlo, cuidarlo y amarlo-

-Pero profesora; la gravedad es solo relativa, después de todo no se vence a la misma con el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa?- tanto Ginny como McGonahall se vieron un segundo

-Ay Hermione, eres imposible…- la maestra les una seña para que se retiraran, iban caminando hacia la estancia de las chicas donde estaban Parvatti, Patil y Luna hablando

-Hermione!- dijo Patil –Que te sucede? Tienes una cara horrible-

-Esque cree estar enamorada pero no sabe como es el amor- Hermione le dio un codazo, Parvatti se acerco y les dijo

-Eso es muy fácil chicas, el amor verdadero es inexistente, es algo tan puro que nadie puede sentirlo- todas la miraron intrigadas, y luego Patil hablo

-No, el amor verdadero es cuando encuentras a alguien que te complementa, que te ama por lo que eres y por como eres, que ama mas tus defectos que tus virtudes y estaría dispuesto a morir antes que hacerte daño-

-Entonces es masoquista?- dijo Hermione bajando a Patil del cielo en el que estaba, luego la miro enfurecida

-Pobre del chico con el que te cases, necesita ser un tonto de primera- Hermione se dio media vuelta indignada y se sentó en un sofá junto a Luna que se encontraba leyendo "El Quisquilloso"

-Yo pienso que el amor es algo que tu misma reconoceras cuando lo sientas; sabras que ese chico es tu otra mitad, es como ver que millones de Nargles lo adornan mientras esconden toda tu razón y cordura- Hermione la vio extrañada

-Un Nargle? Que es eso Luna?-

-Lo sabras cuando veas a Ron, si ves que hay mucho Nargles a su alrededor, es porque el es tu verdadero amor-

-P… Pero nunca dije que fuera Ronald! Que te hace pensar que es el?- enrojeció de nuevo; Luna sonrio

-Entonces si no es el, porque te has puesto mas roja que una ciruela dirigible?- Hermione se quedo sin habla –El es un chico lindo, te deseo suerte- se paro y siguió leyendo, dejando sola a la chica; ella se quedo pensando y luego se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, al acercarse a tocar la puerta escucho las risas de Harry y Ron, se armo de valor y llamo a la puerta, Hagrid abrió sonriendo

-Oh! Hermione, nos preguntábamos donde estabas, entra-

-Gracias Hagrid- entro ofreciendo una sonrisa al semi gigante, busco con la mirada a Harry, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa

-Hermione! Donde habías estado? Ron y yo te buscamos por todos lados-

-Amm, estaba con Ginny y Luna, donde esta Ron?- en ese momento se abrió la puerta del patio trasero, Ron entro por ella y capto la atención de chica que lo vio atentamente, parecía que a su alrededor había la cosa mas hermosa que ella jamás había visto, estaba completamente hipnotizada

-…Nargles…- susurro

-Dijiste algo Hermione?- pregunto Harry, ella sonrio y sus ojos parecieron brillar radiantes

-No, oye Ron donde habías estado?-

-Eso debería decirlo yo! Te buscamos por todo Howarts-

-Estaba hablando con Luna de los Nargles-

-¿Nargles?- dijeron Hagrid, Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, ella rio

-Que es eso? Una enfermedad? Un examen? Una poción?- dijo Ron

-Algún día lo sabrás Ron… Algún día

* * *

><p>Esta historia se me ocurrio curiosamente hablando con unos amigos de lo que era el amor verdadero<p>

¿Reviews?

_By:Kaori Ariatsu****_


End file.
